


Pufikabát

by DahliaVariabilis



Series: Hogy látva lássanak... [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahliaVariabilis/pseuds/DahliaVariabilis
Summary: Zsenya kétségbeesetten nézte, amint Sid egy vékony dzsekibe öltözve leszalad a lépcsőn, hogy Vero és Flower karácsonyi partijára induljanak.





	Pufikabát

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Puffy Coat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740093) by [Deastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/pseuds/Deastar). 



Zsenya kétségbeesetten nézte, amint Sid egy vékony dzsekibe öltözve leszalad a lépcsőn, hogy Vero és Flower karácsonyi partijára induljanak.

– Sid, hideg van! – kiabálta, de Sid csak nevetett.

– Nem Szibériából jöttél?

– Igen, ezért tudom, mi a hideg – vágott vissza. 

Zsenya a bejárati ajtó melletti beépített szekrénybe nyúlt, és előkeresett egy megfelelő sapkát, egy sálat és egy pár kesztyűt. Próbálta Sid fejébe nyomni a sapkát, de Sid tovább nevetett, és egy gyors mozdulattal elhúzta a kobakját. Zsenya durcásan tiltakozott.

– Én öltöztetlek, te mondtad! – csúszott ki a száján, de rögtön megbánta. Sosem beszéltek róla, hogy a megállapodásuk a hálószobán kívül is érvényben lenne. Igazságtalan volt, hogy így Sidre zúdította, de Sid nem tűnt sem feldúltnak, sem feszültnek, ehelyett bárgyú mosollyal nézett Zsenyára.

– Igen, mondtam valami ilyesmit.

Mikor Zsenya óvatosan újra felé nyúlt a sapkával, Sid kedvesen tűrte, hogy a fülére húzza a ruhadarabot, amiért egy csókot kapott jutalmul.

Zsenya felbátorodott a sikeren.

– Most sál – döntötte el.

Óvatosan, nehogy túl szoros legyen, Sid nyaka köré tekert egy puha, fekete sálat. Mikor végzett, elégedetten szemlélte a munkáját.

– Kényelmesnek tűnik – jelentette ki –, és nagyon jóképű vagy benne.

A fekete sapka és sál kombináció kiemelte Sid bőrének elegáns sápadtságát, és ajkának vörösét. A szeme szikrázott, valószínűleg magában Zsenyán nevetett, de Zsenyát ez egy cseppet sem zavarta.

Aztán a mandzsettájánál kinyitva, egyesével felé tartotta a kesztyűket is, hogy Sid beledughassa a kezét. Minden alkalommal röviden megszorította a csuklóját, amire Sid lélegzete elakadt válaszul, és az arca látványosan elpirult. Zsenya dominanciájának legmélyén megmozdult valami Sid reakciójára; bámulatos volt, hogy egyetlen apró érintéssel, ilyen hatást érhet el. Sid érzékenysége valóságos ajándék volt, amit tudta, meg kell becsülnie.

Mikor végzett a kesztyűkkel, úgy érezte valami még mindig hiányzik.

– Kell jobb kabát – jelentette ki, miközben két ujjával helytelenítően dörzsölgette Sid dzsekijének vékony anyagát. Sidnek egyetlen télikabátja sem lógott a szekrényben, így hát Zsenya ráadta a sajátját, és becipzárazta. A kabát túl hosszú, és túl szűk volt, különösen, hogy Sid dzsekije is alatta maradt, de legalább jó melegen tartja majd az úton. Emellett, Zsenya nem tagadhatta, Sid iszonyú cuki volt a túl kicsi pufikabátban. Piros arccal és összeszűkülő szemekkel, mint egy morcos macska méregette Zsenyát.

– Ne már, G, alig tudok mozogni benne! – tiltakozott Sid a kezeivel ügyetlenül hadonászva, hogy ezzel is bizonyítsa korlátozott mozgáslehetőségét.

Zsenya izgató elégedettséget érzett a gyomrában.

– Nagyon jó – értett egyet, miközben sugárzóan meredt Sidneyre. Nem tervezte, hogy a ruha bondázsként is funkcionáljon, de ha már így alakult, őszintén örült neki.

Sid megrovóan ránézett, tekintetével egyértelműen azt akarta üzenni: _Lehet, hogy azt hiszed, cuki vagy, de nem._ A terve azonban nem jött be, mert az arca sokkal inkább azt mondta: _Nem akarom azt gondolni, hogy cuki vagy, mégis azt teszem._

Nem számított azonban, milyen cukinak találta Zsenyát, Sid eltökélte magát.

– Nem, nem, nem! – mondta határozottan. – Nincs nyilvános bondázs, G! Le a kabáttal! 

Zsenya sóhajtott, de vita nélkül kicipzárazta, és lesegítette Sidről.

– Haza jövünk, visszaadhatom? – kérdezte reménykedve. Sid tényleg nagyon édes volt benne.

– Talán – mondat Sid belenyugvóan. – Ha elég józan leszel egy szeánszhoz. Igazából… – az arca elpirult –, igazából… jó érzés volt.

Óh, a fenébe! Hogy mondhat ilyeneket, mikor épp indulni készülnek? 

– Legjobb – motyogta Zsenya reménytelenül, és képtelen volt megállni, hogy magához ne húzza Sidet, és addig csókolja, míg mindketten izgatottan nem kuncogtak.

Zsenya csak később, már az autóban jött rá, mi is történt. Sid életében először meghúzott és betartatott egy határt anélkül, hogy bocsánatot kért volna, visszakozott volna, vagy azokat az ideges pillantásokat vetette volna Zsenyára, amelyektől mindig megsajdult a szíve, és amik mindig azt kérdezték: _Ez lesz vajon, ami miatt elhagysz végül?_

 _Hát ez a bizalom,_ gondolta Zsenya, és a hideg ellenére melegség öntötte el. _Bízik bennem, hogy nem leszek mérges, ha nemet mond._ Zsenya mostanra épp eleget tudott Sid múltjáról ahhoz, hogy tökéletesen megértse, milyen monumentális pillanat is ez, és milyen sok munkába került, míg Sid eljutott idáig.

– Hé! – szólt Zsenya lágyan. Mikor Sid felé fordult, Zsenya a combjára tette a kezét. – Büszke vagyok rád!

A szavak, mint mindig, amikor kimondta őket, most is Sid szíve közepébe találtak. Úgy itta magába őket, mint kiszáradt föld a vizet aszály után. Tekintete csodálkozó és hálás volt. Olyan nagyon-nagyon hálás.

– Miért? – kérdezte épp oly meglepetten, mint elégedetten. 

Zsenya elmondhatta volna, de élt benne egy sanda gyanú, hogyha most felhívja rá Sid figyelmét, hogy meghúzott egy határt anélkül, hogy engedett volna Zsenyának, vagy bocsánatot kért volna, csak újra elbizonytalanítja. Sidben még mindig rengeteg kétely élt a határai betartatásával kapcsolatban. Még mindig nehezen merte elhinni, hogy Zsenya valami mást akar, mint amint gyerekkorától tanítottak neki a dominánsok elvárásairól és igényeiről.

Zsenya hitt benne, hogy egy nap képes lesz úgy megdicsérni Sidet a korlátai megszabásáért, hogy azt ne kritikának vegye, de most csak gyengéden annyit mondott:

– Hogy önmagad vagy. Hogy enyém vagy, én drága Sidem. – Az ő erős, okos, szorgalmas Sidje, aki minden nap tanult és fejlődött.

Sid szégyenlősen elmosolyodott.

– Én is büszke vagyok rá, hogy a tiéd vagyok – mondta csendesen, de megkérdőjelezhetetlen bizonyossággal. Olyan bizonyossággal, amire bátran lehet építeni.

Vége


End file.
